Count On Me (GerIta Song drabble)
by LeAnimeFreak
Summary: A bunch of drabbles mashed into one. Inspired by Bruno Mars' song Count On Me (: I love this song and this pairing. Fluffy Shounen ai/ Yaoi/ BoyxBoy


**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**

Italy sniffled as he found himself stuck on the island... again. Except this time he was all on his own. He was very hungry, tired, and scared; but mainly, he was lonely. Italy sighed and began to cry, feeling like no one would look for him-

"Italy!" shouted a familiar, distant voice.

Italy looked up from his hands, spotting Germany heading over to the island on one of Japan's ships. Italy wiped away his tears, his frown replaced with a bright smile. "Germany!"

**I'll sail the world to find you...**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**

Germany fell to the ground and grunted. After they jumped off the Pictonian craft ship and into the ocean, he swam most of the way until he finally let the sea drift him to an all too familiar island. Once there, he began to search for the others with no luck. Right now he was very tired and practically driven his body to the limit. His vision was getting a bit blurry and his balance wasn't so great either. He stumbled and grabbed onto a tree for support, mumbling what he thought was to be his last words when suddenly; a flicker of light caught his eye. He blinked before gathering any energy left and ran to where the light was, leaving the forest and stepping onto the sand. There he saw someone he almost thought he'd never see again: An Italian cooking pasta with a cat on his head.

**I'll be the light to guide you..**

**Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need**

Germany sat at his desk, trying to finish his work when the phone rang for the fiftieth that day. He sighed but none the less answered the phone, "Vhat is it now Italy?" he asked, listening patiently to the rambling Italy.

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3...  
I'll be there...**

Germany stood and looked at the cold stone in front of him. He glared tiredly and held in his tears as he kept on staring at the Berlin Wall; the wall that separated him from his brother Prussia who was now at the mercy of the frightening Russia. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, a sudden yet welcoming tight and warm embrace. He turned his head a bit and looked down at the Italian. He noticed he had his eyes open; only ever opening them on rare occasions. He wore a sad, weary smile and hugged him close. The German frowned and soon the frustrated and sad tears that had been held in for so long came down rolling on the usually strict German's face. He crumbled, falling to his knees and hiding his face in his hands as he cried; Italy never letting go...

**And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there...**

Italy walked into Germany's study, a soft smile on his face. "Germany... Hey Germany..." Said man looked up from his paperwork, "Not now Italy, I'm really busy vith zhis papervork..." he said with a yawn right after. Italy nodded, "But you should go to sleep, you look tired." Germany was very cranky and sighed, "Look, vhy do you even care?!" he shouted, not meaning to snap at him. Italy was startled at first but then smiled again, "'**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do**." The German looked at him in surprise. He began to feel guilty for ever yelling at him and sighed again, a small smile forming. "... Let's go to bed zhen..."

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

If you're tossin' and you're turnin' And you just can't fall asleep

Germany groaned and tried to fall asleep but he just couldn't seem to. He sighed; annoyed that he'll have another restless night. His tossing and turning had woken the Italian next to him and Italy felt bad that he could always rest peacefully and Germany could not. He then smiled; remembering when he had trouble sleeping Grandpa Rome would sing him to sleep. Italy cuddled closer the German and smiled up at him, starting to sing.

**I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me...**

England smirked as he spotted the certain Italian on top of a hill, sitting calmly with a cat on his lap. He advanced towards him and smirked, "Hey Italy, I heard that Germany is only pretending to be your friend! He doesn't even like you, in fact, I overheard him say he hates you!" the Brit said with a wicked smile. Italy teared up at his awful comments and scanned the area until he spotted the German himself. "GERMANY!" he shouted, running towards him in tears.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM!" shouted England who left before the German spotted him.

"Germany! Please tell me it isn't true! Please tell me that you are my friend and that you don't hate me!" cried Italy as he embraced Germany in a tight hug. Germany pushed him off a bit and sighed, "Vho told you zhat? Of course I like you Italy... like I told you before... Ich liebe dich" he said with a small smile and faint blush, receiving another crushing hug from the Italian who still cried; only, not of sadness, but of joy.

**Every day I will remind you  
Oooh~  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need...**

Italy sighed when he saw Germany, "You found us! Yay! Look fratello, we're saved!"

Romano frowned at the sight of Germany, "Great-a! Like-a I need any-a saving from-a you-a! You-a potato-eating bastardo!" snarled the hot tempered Italian, but Germany ignored his insults. Instead, he focused on unlocking the Englishman's jail door and smiled at Italy the whole time.

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there...**

Italy gulped and continued running, trying to get away from Switzerland who was currently chasing the Italian down with his gun in hand. All Italy wanted to do was pass through peacefully and go to Germany's home, but to do that he must pass through Switzerland's property. Well there was no point in reasoning with him if he had his gun with him, which he **always** does so poor Italy kept on running, hoping for the best. Sadly, a tree root was sticking out; tripping the Italian and making him fall harshly on the ground. He was fine, only a few scrapes but his heart beat sped up as he heard the Swiss' footsteps close in on him. The Italian began mumbling prayers when a certain German stepped out and yelled, "Zhat's enough! Vash, I apologize for Italy's trespassing... its mein fault for letting him come over vith out consulting vith you first." he said, hoping to calm Switzerland down a bit. Switzerland sighed and gave both men a lecture before he left to go back home. Italy got up, dusting himself off and smiled, "Gratzie Germany~"

**And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh~ oooohhh~ yeah, yeah~**

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry~

Italy sniffled, not wanting to let go of Germany as he hugged him tight, crying softly on his shoulder. Germany let him cry, trying not to tear up himself. Due to Italy's boss' choice, Italy would be leaving the Axis Powers and joining the Allies. Meaning they wouldn't be able to see each other for some time.

**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**

Italy continued to cry, "I-I don't want to leave you!" he sobbed. Germany patted his back, "It's just for a vhile..." he said, knowing the truth that it would be much longer than that. Italy shook his head, "No!" he sniffled, "M-My boss told me we won't see each other again!" he said as fresh tears began to form, falling on his already tear stained face.

"I-**I'll never let go**! I w-will-a **never say goodbye**!" he cried out. Germany frowned, "You have to... ve have no choice "he muttered. Italy looked at him, "Then promise me... promise me we w-will see each other again... promise?" he said as he stuck out his pinky.

Germany looked at his gesture, a quick flash of when they promised to be best friends forever replayed in his mind. He nodded and wrapped his pinky around his. "Promise."

**You know...  
You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there...  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there...  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh~ oooohhh~  
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you **


End file.
